Dammit Peeta!
by anime1angel
Summary: When just a little becomes too much


So this idea came to me while at work and since I got a 3 hour sit, I wrote majority of this. Yay productivity! So all mistakes are mine. Can't believe I finished an everlark story even if it is a dabble~ Enjoy!

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no" Katniss mumbled as she looked at the results. They have known each other for years but they finally acted upon their feelings just last year. Ok...who are we kidding, it was she that finally gave in into her feelings. She was hesitant about ruining the great friendship that they had but enough was enough when an event occurred that left her totally embarrassed outside for everyone one to see but with a new found relationship.

For the first couple of months, they took it slow, trying to know each other as more than friends. But it was just over 3 months ago when they finally took that next step in their relationship and finally became one. Gag...one..ugh...how cliche is that.

There was this one time though that Peeta or Katniss knew what exactly happened, but something did happened in the aftermath from what she's looking at now.

_Peeta grunts as he finally comes, kissing Katniss as he starts to calm down. That has been the most intense sex they've had thus far. Katniss has come too many times that she lost count. The wetness down there was much greater than normal that she really didn't think about it until Peeta finally pulled out and there was a small leak in the condom. _

"_Oh shit! Peeta! Did the condom break?" Katniss looked up at Peeta as he tied a knot and throw it in the garbage. _

"_Hmm… I don't think so. I don't think any got inside you." Peeta said nonchalantly._

"_Now come here, let me cuddle you" with a smug on his face._

_What they both didn't notice was the cum that was in the condom was quite small and they did not notice the gaping hole at the side of the condom where majority of his cum came out off and into her._

Katniss was sitting in the couch, not paying attention to the tv when Peeta came in. He put his stuff away and sat down next to her. Katniss didn't even move an inch and Peeta found this off. Normally, she would be already jumping on him with kisses since it's been a few days since they've seen each other.

Peeta turns to face her and grabs her hands to his.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He didn't even finished saying his sentence before she started balling.

"Hey, hey, its ok" Peeta softly says as he embraces her and moves his hand up and down her back.

"No its not" Katniss hiccups. Peeta barely heard her.

"There's nothing that we can't face together. Now please babe, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm….I…." Katniss takes a breath before she gets out of his embrace and looks him straight in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant" Peeta's eyes widen, mouth open. Shock. That's what it is. Peeta stays like that as a statue for what feels like forever for Katniss but it was only like 30 seconds. Gosh, these people can be so dramatic sometimes.

"What? Ho..how!" Peeta asked, trying to think back of when this could have happened.

"It has to be that time when I asked you if the condom broke." Peeta's eyes widen with realization.

"But it looked like there was a small ripe and it happened when it was outside." Peeta explained.

"Well apparently not Peeta. Apparently you didn't noticed that it leaked inside of me. Apparently you don't seem to know that that can get me pregnant." Katniss fumes as she says each sentence.

"That's not what I meant and you know that. I'm just in shock and trying to process this, but Katniss, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Peeta's dimple coming out loud and proud. Katniss finally gets to smile since she first found out this morning.

"And just think that that small amount of my swimmer got you knocked up!"

"DAMMIT PEETA!"

* * *

"No,no,no,no,no" Katniss mumbled as she looked at the results. Hold on, wait, deja vu moment! This can't be happening again.

It was only that one time. It was 6 months after Willow was born and she finally started feeling good about herself. She also finally got her sex drive back that she jumped Peeta in the baker one afternoon. She didn't care if anyone was listening in or even there.

"Damn Peeta and him being sexy while he makes dough. Ughhh" Katniss tries to think and remember back to see if Peeta put on a condom. Katniss wasn't on birth control at the time since she had her appointment for that the following week. Well we all guess she has been taking them for nothing.

Katniss returns back to the bedroom and picks up Willow that was in the middle of the bed.

"Hi Baby~ It looks like daddy doesn't know how to work a condom huh?" "No, he doesn't, no he doesn't." Willow smiles with her dimple loud and proud as her mama talks to her.

Peeta comes home to Katniss and Willow on the floor in the living room. His daughter laughter feels the air. He smiles at the moments and thinks about drawing this moment in his sketchbook later.

Katniss looks up at him when he enters the room. "Did you put on a condom?"

"What!?" Peeta looks at Katniss taken back. What was she talking about?

"At the bakery Peeta, a month ago. Did you put on a condom?" Peeta starts to smirk as he remembers the time that Katniss jumped him at the bakery that one time. Gosh was it wonderful.

"I don't think so. Why?" Peeta goes to seat down in front of them and goes to grab his daughter and shower her with kisses.

"I'm pregnant" Yup, that gets Peeta to stop the kisses.

"Are you sure? It was only that one time" Peeta asks as he looks at Katniss and then back at their daughter.

"As sure as you not wearing that condom that night" Katniss scowls.

"And just like that, my swimmer got you knocked up again!" Peeta grins

"DAMMIT PEETA!"

* * *

"No,no,no,no,no" Katniss mumbled as she looked at the results. Hold on, wait, deja vu moment! A deja vu IN A DEJA VU! Mind explodes.

This was earlier than her last pregnancy. Willow was just 6 months when she got pregnant last time and now her baby boy is only 4 months old.

Katniss did everything she could to have this not happen again. She talked to her doctor and got on birth control as soon as possible. So then how can this happen? They stopped using condoms because they have a bad track with it and now it looks like it doesn't even matter. There might be something wrong with her or something.

"Mama, mama" knocks are heard as she sees a small hand underneath the space of the door.

"Hold on baby, Mama is just using the potty, I'll be right there. Just give me a second." Katniss says as she tries to collect herself. The knocking doesn't stop as she keeps hearing her name being called from her first born.

She finally opens the door and smiles as she looks down at her toddler.

"Mama! Up up!" Willows says as she raises her arms up.

Xx

Peeta comes home late that night. He finds Katniss in their bedroom feeding their son. Peeta goes up and kisses his son's head and gives Katniss a kiss hello.

"How was your day babe." Peeta asks as he takes off his uniform and gets ready to take a shower.

"Ohhh you known...it was alright...Peeta?" She asks suspiciously.

"What?" He stops what he's doing to look up at her.

"Why are condoms used?" Peeta looks at her down founded.

"Serious Kat? You know why" He goes back to what he was doing.

"Why don't we use condoms anymore Peeta? Asks innocently.

"Are you serious? Because you're on birth control that why...gosh Kat, did you eat something weird?" Peeta starts heading back to the bathroom to take his shower.

"So many weird questions" he whispered.

"I'm pregnant!" Katniss states nonchalantly. That gets Peeta to stop.

"...Again?! Damn swimmers...y'all are doing a great job!" Peeta states as he grabs his dick and walks into the bathroom.

Katniss looks down at her baby who's still feeding and cover his ears before inhaling and saying

"DAMMIT PEETA!"

* * *

"No,no,no,no,no" Katniss mumbled as she looked at the results. Hold on, wait, deja vu moment! A deja vu IN A DEJA VU!... wait a minute, we have already done this...MOVIN ON~

Katniss knows exactly when this happened. It was the day that her sister Prim and her mom offered to watch the kids so that she and peeta have a day to themselves and that's exactly what they did. They spent a day having a picnic in her favorite woods, just spending time together with no kids on the hip. Then talking turned into kisses that turned into what's growing inside her now. She didn't think it was a time for her to conceive but at this point, Katniss doesn't even question it anymore with the track record that both of them have.

Katniss doesn't even wait until Peeta fully closes the door when he comes home to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." She looks at him as she tells him then turns around and walks up the stairs.

"Since my boys are doing too much of good job, can you finally marry me before you start to show?" Peeta smiles as he finally closes the door.

Katniss scowls. "DAMMIT PEETA!"

Xx

"Aiden, put that down please" Katniss tells her first son as he picks up the baby in the womb display that's seating on the table besides them. Aiden giggles as he puts it back and runs to his mother and stands in front of her.

Aiden gives her his dimple smile as he puts his adorable little hands on her six month pregnant belly.

"Mama, baybwi, mamaaa" Aiden giggles.

"Yes, honey, baby. Be gentle to baby, honey" Katniss winces as her little boy pats her stomach a bit too hard.

Katniss turns to Peeta who's sitting next to her. He's sitting with their little boy on his lap.

"Peeta, shouldn't the doctor be here by now? It's already been 15 mins" Katniss says impatiently.

"He should be here any minute now." Peeta turns to look at the door.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later with a file in hand.

"Hello, I am so sorry for the delay. But by looking through the results, I gotta say that I can't believe that you both don't have more children than what you already have." Doctor Aurelius says with a giggle. He sits down on his chair as he opens the file. He already hears the gasps from the two other adults in the room.

"Why? Why do you say that?" Katniss exclaimed.

"Well it looks like your brother was in the right path, Peeta. From the test result from your sperm sample, it looks like your sperm is one of the highly potent ones I have ever seen. Katniss, your body is really receptive to it but the real cause of these pregnancies is Peeta's sperm." Katniss looks at the doctor in shocked as she tries to process what he just said. Peeta looks at the doctor with a smile on his face. His dimple out there being loud and proud.

"So Rye was right. I do have divine sperm! Bread isn't the only thing that I can bake very well." Peeta grins.

Katniss moves forward and covers Aiden's ears.

"DAMMIT PEETA!"


End file.
